


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by astrosucre



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Implied Relationships, Inner Dialogue, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Song Lyrics, baby really is just so innocent it's precious, innocent jongup, pup jongup, this is old and based off an rp, vampire yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosucre/pseuds/astrosucre
Summary: I decided to post this because this was written forever and a half ago and forever has a special place in my heart. It's very much based off of an old rp I did but context isn't super important here.Hopefully you enjoy it <3
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Moon Jongup
Kudos: 2





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this because this was written forever and a half ago and forever has a special place in my heart. It's very much based off of an old rp I did but context isn't super important here.  
> Hopefully you enjoy it <3

**_My heart is pierced by cupid_ **

**_I disdain all glittering gold_ **

**_There is nothing can console me_ **

**_But my jolly sailor bold_ **

Jongup’s silvery voice carried through the silence of the room as he sang. It wasn’t often that he was the one paying a visit to Yongguk - with the man living quite far from Jongup himself - but he was pleased to have found his hyung not busy and willing to allow the young man to keep him company. There really wasn’t much they did together, their visits typically consisted of Jongup rambling about the goings ons in his daily life and Yongguk humming here and there to acknowledge that he was listening; but today was different.. It felt different. The usually hyperactive male had spent more than a considerable amount of time just quietly enjoying the elders company before the urge to sing had struck him. 

**_His hair hangs in ringlets_ **

**_His eyes as black as coal_ **

**_My happiness attend him_ **

**_Wherever he may go_ **

**_From Towerhill to Blackwall_ **

**_I’ll wander, weep, and moan_ **

**_All for my Jolly sailor_ **

**_Until he sails home_ **

A smile graced the younger’s features, having moved to sit closer to the other. He was surprised that Yongguk hadn’t told him to stop yet, so he assumed maybe the man enjoyed either the song or his voice; or both if he were so lucky. Jongup’s heart echoed through his chest due to nervousness, never having been all that confident in his voice despite how much he thoroughly enjoyed singing. It was rare that he ever let someone hear him, especially someone he cared so much about- but surprisingly, Yongguk’s presence was comforting to him. 

**_True love has grafted my heart_ **

**_Give me my sailor bold_ **

**_.._ **

**_My heart is pierced by cupid_ **

**_I disdain all glittering gold_ **

**_There is nothing can console me_ **

**_But my jolly sailor bold_ **

If asked, Jongup really couldn’t answer what it was he felt toward Yongguk. The man frightened him just as much as he made him happy. There was an enormous amount of just.. Unknown surrounding them and their odd relationship. It was obvious he enjoyed the vampire's company and craved it more often than not, despite the fact that he felt his presence was most likely only tolerated. 

**_While up aloft in storm_ **

**_From me his absence mourn_ **

**_And firmly pray arrive the day_ **

**_He’s nevermore to roam_ **

**_My heart is pierced by cupid_ **

**_I disdain all glittering gold_ **

**_There is nothing can console me_ **

**_But my jolly sailor bold_ **

When it comes down to it though, these rare moments were all that mattered to Jongup. Where he could simply enjoy the silence with the elder, take in the sounds of the night which he often never did. It was at times like this, that Jongup surprisingly felt the most content, and rather proud that he was Yongguk’s favorite.. and only, pup. 

**_My heart is pierced by cupid_ **

**_I disdain all glittering gold_ **

**_There is nothing can console me_ **

**_But my jolly_ **

**_sailor_ **

**_bold._ **


End file.
